Penance
by Somuchtowrite2005
Summary: Miroku's definitely in for it this time.. Sesshoumaru wants Penance.


"**Penance"**

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou snapped wake from his slumber so wildly that he fell off his perch in the old Goshinko tree. Picking himself up and dusting off his hakama, he was tackled by none other than the houshi. Miroku's scent was laced with panic and terror. The houshi was not in his usual calm demeanor. Inuyasha could only think of one thing that would have sent his friend into such peril.

"Sango's after you again, lecher?" he sneered.

"No, it's not that!"

Miroku nervously looked over his shoulder, scanned the woods and then proceeded to push Inuyasha along the trail back to the village. Hopefully they could avoid the confrontation and the thing chasing Miroku would certainly not travel into a human village, now would it?

"Miroku, what the hell is going on here?!" was the hanyou's impatient snap.

"Well, you see, I..."

Miroku couldn't finish his sentence as a particularly jagged stone came whizzing by and hit him square in the noggin. Inuyasha gaped like a fish out of water as he witnessed the houshi sink to the ground and land on his stomach, holding his head in certain pain.

"What the...—"

More rocks and stones of different shapes and sizes came flying in with impeccable speed and Inuyasha grabbed Miroku to dive for cover behind a giant bolder near the path. Miroku's back was against the bolder and Inuyasha squeezed next to him. The houshi was conscious, but stupefied from the blow.

That scent!

Why did Sesshoumaru show up all of the sudden?

Inuyasha growled, "Damnit!" and stood up to peer over the bolder they hid behind.

There he was, in perfect white satin with red design patterns, sharp armor and swords at his hip, was the taiyoukai. He leaned against the Goshinko facing Inuyasha and Miroku. His arms were in his sleeves and he was smiling.

Wait, smiling?!?

Inuyasha dove so fast he nearly hit his chin against the ground, and grabbed Miroku by the collar to lay him flat out, stomach to the ground as well.

"What the fuck did you do to piss him off?" he hissed vehemently.

"Heh, heh..." came the houshi's quiet reply.

"Well, I hope you're happy, lecher. We might not survive this!" Inuyasha snarled and stood up, very slowly, ears twitching nervously. A rock went flying for his head and the hanyou narrowly evaded the projectile weapon by falling to his backside. "Shit..." muttered the wary Inuyasha with some difficulty in sitting up.

"Okay... Sesshoumaru! What do you want?!" he called out and placed his back against the bolder, hand gripping the hilt of the Tessaiga.

Sesshoumaru answered in a tone which sent chills down his little brother's spine, "The monk."

"Well, you can't have the monk. He's mine!" said Inuyasha weakly, knowing where this was heading.

"You are mine, otouto."

Inuyasha spat and stood up, facing Sesshoumaru with the dirtiest look he could muster. "I am not yours, you psychopathic dipstick!" he hollered over the bolder. He ducked behind it again slightly, not wanting a face full of rock. Miroku had gotten up and was leaning against one-half of the bolder, while holding his staff against his shoulder.

"No?" said the taiyoukai with a feigned hurt.

There was a long pause of silence and neither of the men dare breathed. Maybe Sesshoumaru decided to leave? Maybe they were not worth his punishment? Miroku heaved a sudden sigh of relief and wiped his brow, twisting around to fall back against the bolder.

"Close call..."

"The fact does not change no matter how much you may deny it, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Miroku scrambled to get away from the bolder because a shadow overcastted them along with Sesshoumaru's quiet and deadly voice. He was sitting upon the bolder with his legs criss cross and his shoulders straight, his posture like royalty, like a much-worshipped God. He was eyeing Miroku fiercely with an icy gaze.

The monk had the decency to actually "meep!" and jump behind Inuyasha, gripping the shoulders of his friend and not giving any eye contact to the taiyoukai.

Inuyasha tensed, knuckles turning white on Tessaiga's hilt.

"I dunno why you're afraid, you have the Kazaana." He sneered at Miroku over his shoulder. "Don't think it would do me any good, Inuyasha." said the houshi critically. "You're right, he sucks already."

"I want penance, otouto."

"Yeah well, how's it feel to want?" barked Inuyasha.

"Hnn, in this case, it feels pretty amusing." replied the taiyoukai smugly.

"If we g-give you w-what you want, will y-you go away?" said the houshi nervously. "That was pretty ballsy, Miroku." Inuyasha commented in mock pride. Sesshoumaru was not impressed, "This Sesshoumaru will remove your ability to spawn, lecher." Miroku gulped.

"Wha?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What, wait...Oh Kami, you didn't ask the girl that stupid question of yours, did you?" Miroku took several steps back and prayed. "Yes, I did, but...well...I...can explain, Inuyasha!" he began stuttering with excuses.

"You baka! How could you?! She's only nine!—"

"Eight." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

Inuyasha glared. "Whatever! She's still excessively young. Have you no shame?!" his glare fell on Miroku and he balled a fist, whomping the monk upside the skull creating a few large bumps. Miroku yelped each time, but respectively stood his place.

"I was skeptical when I found out about your promise to the eleven year old, but this takes it to a new level, lecher. You just wait until Sango here's about this one!" ranted the hanyou in anger and disgust. Miroku whimpered. Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow and addressed Inuyasha, "I still want penance."

"Oh, go commit seppuku!" shouted Inuyasha in exasperation and literally stormed off to the village leaving Miroku behind.

"AAAH, WAIT, INUYASHA!"

"Hnn..."


End file.
